


The Dwarf Who Would Be King

by confxsed



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, fili is simba, fili just wants everyone to be happy, he's such a baby, lol, thorin is mufasa, thorin trying to teach fili about being a king, why does this remind me of the lion king?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confxsed/pseuds/confxsed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fíli is terrified of losing Thorin and having the responsibility of taking his place after watching him almost be killed by Azog. After the eagles save them, Thorin takes some time to mentor his nephew and teach him what is really important about being a leader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dwarf Who Would Be King

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own The Hobbit.
> 
> Was rewatching an unexpected journey and this somehow came out of Fíli screaming Thorin's name on the back of the eagles.. But seriously, Fíli doesn't get enough credit for his compassion because he's the biggest sweetheart ever, so I fixed it!
> 
> Also, yeah the title is a reference to that supernatural episode everyone cries about.

Thorin sat in a corner of Beorn’s house, preparing to get some rest. He was unsure about being here, not trusting Gandalf’s half-hearted assurance that they would be safe. His eyes swept protectively over his company settling in for the night, but the exhaustion was beginning to win out. His fight with Azog had taken more out of him than he had realised. The silence of the resting dwarves began to seep into his mind, making him struggle to focus for too long on one thought and his eyes began to close of their own will. It felt like it had been at least a week since they last slept.

Movement caught Thorin’ attention and his eyes snapped open, but it was only Fíli getting up and stretching. The young dwarf had been acting strangely ever since the eagles deposited them on that hill. Fíli had been keeping extra close to Thorin, as if his uncle’s security was the only thing keeping his fear at bay, and when he could not, Thorin always found Fíli’s eyes were seeking his out.

As a result, Thorin was hardly surprised when Fíli walked as quietly as possible over to him and sat down next to him. He sat with his back against the wall, legs stretched out, his gaze focused downwards on his hands.

“Get some rest, Fíli. We all need as much as possible while we are safe.” Thorin advised.

Fíli did not acknowledge that he had said anything, his eyes staying down. Thorin sighed, “What is wrong, young one? Tell me.” Thorin immediately regretted the bite of impatience in his voice.

Fíli looked up and Thorin was startled to see the unconcealed grief in his eyes.

The younger dwarf drew in a shaky breath, “I thought you were dead.”

“Oh, Fíli,” Thorin sighed, finally understanding the blonde’s desire to be so close. In truth, Thorin was unconscious throughout the eagles saving them, and could understand why Fíli had been so afraid for his uncle’s life.

“I would never forgive myself if something had happened to you. Or to Kíli,” Fíli lamented. Thorin followed his gaze to Kíli’s form, curled up against the wall on the other side of the room, his face peaceful with sleep.

Thorin frowned, “It is not your job to keep watch over me. Kíli, I understand. He is your brother and you love him. But not me, young one. You need to look out for yourself. That is much more important.”

Fíli gave him an agonized look. “Thorin, I care about you just as much as Kíli and I refuse to look out for my own wellbeing while you are in danger. That is not who I am.”

Thorin’s relationship with Fíli had always been slightly different than his one with Kíli. It’s not that he loved one any less than the other, but they were both so different that they have always needed different things from him. Kíli has always had his older brother to look up to. But as it has been Thorin’s duty to groom Fíli for leadership, Fíli has always needed him in a way that Kíli, with the presence of a doting older brother, has not. 

Thorin rubbed a hand over his face, trying to ignore the tiredness tugging at him. “Fíli,” he said seriously, “you must understand that some things are _worth_ dying for.”

“Erebor, you mean.” Fíli whispered. He was quiet for a moment, but then looked his uncle in the eye. “I do not think I would take Erebor if it meant losing you or Kíli. I cannot justify that sacrifice . . . it doesn’t make sense to me.”

Thorin pressed his lips together to repress the smile threatening to form on his lips. Fíli’s stubbornness over the importance of family reminded him so much of his sister sometimes. _Dís would be proud,_ he thought. “Erebor is our home, Fíli. This is so much bigger than us. We must make certain sacrifices . . . because it is our duty.”

Thorin took a deep breath, “When I die –”

“No,” interjected Fíli fiercely, “don’t say that.”

“Everyone must die eventually Fíli. There is no point in denying our fate. When I die, you will be the King under the mountain. That is the way it works.”

“I’m not ready to be King, Thorin.” Fíli said, sounding upset.

“I’m not saying it has to be soon. But when it happens, Fíli, you must be strong. Our people will look to you. Maybe not straight away as you are still young, but eventually they will. You cannot fall into grief, especially for Kíli. You know he will follow you. He needs to see your strength.”

Fíli bit his lip. “I can promise you that I will try to be strong when the time comes, but in truth, Thorin, I – I am scared of losing you. I do not like to imagine not having your guidance.”

“You need not worry about that right now. For the moment, I am here, and Kíli is here. I will not let you or your brother go astray.”

Fíli gave a small smile. “I have longed for Erebor, too, if only because I would see you smile again. You deserve that happiness more than any dwarf I know.”

Thorin was overwhelmed with a burst of fondness for his oldest nephew. Ever the peacemaker, Fíli has always been more concerned with everyone else’s happiness rather than his own. All he has ever wanted was for his family to be safe. In a rare show of affection, he put his arm around Fíli and drew him close.

“You are, without a doubt, the most impossibly kind dwarf I have ever met.” Thorin smiled at him, “No matter what I ever tell you about honour or sacrifice or duty, promise me you will hold onto that.”

“You don’t think it makes me weak?” Fíli asked quietly.

“On the contrary, Fíli, I think it gives you the potential to be a truly great leader. One that our people will not only respect, but also love. Your compassion is a gift that is far too uncommon these days.”

They sat in silence for a moment, until Thorin withdrew his arm from his nephew’s shoulders and lay down. “Go to sleep now, Fíli. Get some rest.”

As Thorin closed his eyes, he heard Fíli settle down beside him.

“Thank you, uncle.” Thorin smiled at the sincerity he heard in his heir’s words. And if the young dwarf’s voice wavered slightly with emotion, Thorin chose not to comment on it.


End file.
